Ogre Van
Ogre Van (オーガー･ヴァン, Ōgā Van), nicknamed "The Supersonic" (音越, Otogoe), is the sniper of the Blackbeard Pirates. Appearance :Voice Actor: Barry Yandell (English), Masaya Takatsuka (Japanese) Ogre is a rather thin man of abnormal height, with light brown hair that hangs down to his lower neck. He appears calm all the time, even in battles, and his typical expression is generally emotionless. His eyebrows are almost always furrowed in what looks like a saddened expression, and he rarely smiles. The left lens of the black glasses he wears is a normal, rectangular eyepiece, but the right side is circular and holds what appears to be a cross hair. His birthday is October 5th. He sports a large black hat, protruding out to both sides: curiously, its shape bears an uncanny resemblance to an upturned boat's hull. Ogre Van is constantly wearing a long black cape, under which he wears a button-up, pale lavender shirt with loose sleeves, and simple black pants, with a maroon belt with an aqua outline that goes over a small portion of his shirt. He also wears black shoes. Due to the size of his rifle Senriku, he carries it leaned against his shoulder. Gallery Personality Ogre Van is extremely calm and analytical even during battle. He very rarely changes his facial expression. However, in his confrontation with Ace on Thriller Bark, he showed a darker side - showing a devilish grin after a failed kill shot. Like his crewmates, Ogre is a heavy believer in fate. He displays very strong loyalty to Blackbeard and the rest of the crew. Relationships Friends/Allies *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall **Raffit Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates *Navy *World Government *Impel Down *Whitebeard Pirates **Newgate Ward **Ace D. Portgaz Abilities and Powers Marksmanship As the sniper of the crew, Ogre Van uses a rifle called Senriku (千陸, Senriki; literally meaning "Thousand Lands") in battle. The rifle is extra long in length, and allows extraordinary long range shooting. When Chopper suggested to Usopp that the seagulls flying around their ship were sniped from an extremely long distance, Nami immediately disclaims it since they could not see the island Ogre was on, saying it was 'impossible' for any sniper to do. Augur was even able to tell after he shot the birds that one of them did not die immediately. Another example of his extreme sharp-shooting skills (which is seen in the anime) is when he shot through the bullets of Impel Down's staff, and then through the barrels of their guns, destroying them. Aside from his deadly accuracy, he also seems to have great speed in shooting and running, as he did during his battle against Ace D. Portgaz. This speed would seem to be a heavy indicator of how Ogre Van became known as "The Supersonic". His powerful eyesight makes him a valuable asset as a scout for the crew, as he managed to spot Akainu on board an approaching Navy battleship. He does not seem to possess Haki as when he shot at Ace, it didn't hurt him. History Past So far most of Ogre Van's past is unknown, such as how he joined Blackbeard's crew in the first place, whether he holds a bounty, and where he obtained his gun. Some time after joining Blackbeard's crew, Ogre Van and the entire crew attacked Drum Island forcing the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Synopsis Sky Island Saga Docking in Mock Town Ogre Van first appeared shooting down seagulls at a far distance from Mock Town, to see which one of them would die painfully and which would die quickly. Later, he and the rest of his crew were seen waiting for Raffit. They also tried to capture the Straw Hat Pirates, but before they could get to them, the Knock Up Stream sent the Straw Hat Pirates to Skypiea and destroyed their raft. Thriller Bark Saga Duel on Thriller Bark Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Snipers